


So much I could do to make you come to life

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Boot Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Foot Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Sir Kink, Sounding, can't believe this is not a tag, cock stepping, kind of, more like a boot job but that's not a tag, no bare feet actually featured in this, not exactly but i'd still rather include the tag, this isn't a tag either sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: Wooyoung figures out Seonghwa's kink and (selfishly) decides to help him out---Inspired by that video of Wooyoung sitting on Seonghwa's lap, you know which one
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	So much I could do to make you come to life

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than it should've and while I'm still not happy with this, I'm glad to finally get this done
> 
> Title taken from Joji's Mr. Hollywood

It has been no secret that Wooyoung loved to tease Seonghwa, constantly going out of his way to rile the older up. It was just more fun to tease Seonghwa over any of the other members as his reactions were over the top adorable ( _as was he_ , Wooyoung had to admit).

Despite their frequent fooling around, he wasn’t teasing Seonghwa to get him into his bed, not planning for something more to come out of his teasing, not even really trying to think of his hyung _that_ way when it came to plain playing around. He didn’t need elaborate plans to seduce his hyung.  
It was just another day where he decided to bully his hyung, planning to rile him up enough for him to lose some of his cute and sweet demeanor. He was just going to sit on his lap, purposefully shifting around to press his weight uncomfortably over Seonghwa’s crotch, hoping to make him crack and try to push him off. Everything is going according to plan, Seonghwa looking like his soul is leaving his body and Wooyoung is giggling like an excited child, _until he feels it_. Seonghwa’s turned on. His penis is undeniably hard, seeming to get even more erect the harder Wooyoung presses down. _Interesting._ Wooyoung files that somewhere in the back of his mind, deciding to take some time to properly figure out if he wants to do anything about it. If nothing else, it would make the perfect blackmail material.

He almost forgets about what happened that day but then he watches the video that was posted by their Youtube channel just a couple hours before and upon seeing Seonghwa’s facial expression, a devious thought pops into his mind. Of course, he does his research before committing to anything, he’s of sound mind, _thank you very much_.   
It feels so perverted to be looking it up and his hands itch with excitement at trying this out with his hyung. His hard dick leaks precum into his underwear just from reading about it and watching a short video as an example. After more “research” _(which is mostly just him looking up more videos of less educational nature)_ he has to stop and jerk himself off and then he spends maybe five minutes whining into a pillow because _he just can’t believe he really is about to do this and probably enjoy it more than anyone should_.

Some doubts begin to kick in when he finally has time to reflect in the shower. What if he misjudged Seonghwa? What if he’s not into this at all? What if Wooyoung projected his own (at the time unknown) desires onto his hyung and now he’s going to be shunned by the other for his fucked up kink? He quickly finishes showering and rushes into his room to watch that video of him in Seonghwa’s lap again to calm his mind but then he gets hard again and _oh fuck, he’s in too deep_.

\---

“You look good like this, hyung.” 

Seonghwa turns his head slightly to follow the sound of Wooyoung’s voice _(he’s off, facing a blank spot to Wooyoung’s left but Wooyoung finds it endearing either way)._

Seonghwa really is gorgeous. Body toned from working out, keeping his shoulders as straight as possible, kneeling blindfolded at the floor of his room, hands tied behind his back as he waits for what Wooyoung is about to do to him. 

“Now, you do remember your safeword, don’t you? You say it and I’ll stop everything immediately, okay? I would never want to do something you hate.” Wooyoung steps up to Seonghwa and pets his hair to try and comfort him in the face of the unknown. 

“Yes.” There’s a slight tremor to Seonghwa’s voice, undeniably both parts nervous and excited at what is about to come.

“Yes..?” 

“Yes, sir.”

Wooyoung is pleased to see how Seonghwa’s cock twitches as the name comes out from his lips. He’s glad Seonghwa has the blindfold on and can’t see the slight tremble in Wooyoung’s arms. No matter how excited he is to do this, dick already hard in his slacks just from getting Seonghwa like this, he’s also incredibly nervous, still worried that he’s going to do something wrong, that Seonghwa is going to hate this after all, turn Wooyoung away in disgust and not take him into his bed ever again. 

One deep inhale and exhale later, Wooyoung steps around Seonghwa to stand in front of him, taking his chin into his hand, lifting his head up so that Seonghwa is facing him, even if he has a blindfold on and can’t actually see Wooyoung.

“Will you be a good boy for sir?” He’s proud to not let any nervous tremor show in his voice, making it sound sharp and authoritative just like he wanted. 

“Yes, I’ll- I’ll be a good boy, sir, only for sir.” Seonghwa looks too eager for what is about to come, letting his guard down and slumping his shoulders forward a bit, not holding the perfect posture anymore.

Wooyoung yanks at Seonghwa’s hair. “I. Think. I. Told. You. To. Keep. Your. Shoulders. Straight.,” he grits out, each word punctuated by a slight tug at the hair still bunched up in his hand.

“I’m sorry, sir, I will be a good boy now,” Seonghwa whimpers out, straightening his back once again and Wooyoung doesn’t miss the way Seonghwa’s cock dribbles out precum in excitement. 

Wooyoung lets go of Seonghwa’s hair and mentally steels himself for what is about to come next. He tests Seonghwa’s reactions a bit by running the tip of his leather boot lightly over the length of the other’s penis and is pleased to hear only Seonghwa’s intake of breath and no complaints. Petting Seonghwa’s hair one last time, he turns around and stiffly walks to the bed, seating himself on the edge.

“Come here.”

“Sir?” Even though he can’t actually see Seonghwa’s eyes, Wooyoung can clearly picture the slight confusion and worry on his face.

“Crawl towards the bed.” Wooyoung licks his lips impatiently, popping open the button on his slacks to ease some of the pressure on his erection. 

It’s quite awkward to see his hyung shuffling forward with his hands tied behind his back and Wooyoung is already feeling very sorry for Seonghwa’s knees, vowing to himself to massage some ointment into them after they’re done with their session. When Seonghwa gets close enough, Wooyoung lifts his foot up, resting it lightly on Seonghwa’s chest, in between his collarbones. 

“That’s far enough, hyung,” he tuts, lowering his foot back down, letting it hover close to Seonghwa’s crotch. “Lean back on your hands, _that’s right_. Remember when I sat in your lap? You know I could feel how hard you were at that, don’t you?” At that, the sole of Wooyoung’s boot makes contact with Seonghwa’s cock, not putting any pressure on it but Seonghwa’s hips jut up and a moan gets caught halfway down his throat. “You want me to step on your dick, hyung? Is that what you want?”

“Woo- Sir, _please_.” Seonghwa sounds wrecked already, hips kicking up to try and rub himself on Wooyoung’s shoe.

Wooyoung scoffs mockingly and presses down a bit harder, a broken moan leaves Seonghwa’s throat before turning into a whine when he removes his foot completely. “And you think you’re good enough to have your dick stepped on? Don’t you think you should earn it first?” He muffles his giggle at Seonghwa’s eager shuffle forward. 

“I’ll do anything, sir, I’ll earn it!” Seonghwa’s eagerness is absolutely endearing but Wooyoung doesn’t have the time to coo at it, not when his dick aches in the confines of his underwear and unbuttoned slacks. He gives his cock a few pumps to relieve the pressure, taking the opportunity to rid himself of his clothes, choosing to keep his shirt unbuttoned, leaving it hanging open off his shoulders.   
He reaches over to the bedside table, taking the metal cock ring he placed there beforehand and slides off the bed to kneel next to Seonghwa, lightly petting his thigh with one hand to alert him to his presence before slipping the ring over Seonghwa’s length and clicking it in place.

Seonghwa only has time to make a short noise of confusion before Wooyoung is already sitting back on the bed, tugging Seonghwa forward by his hair.

“Suck,” he orders, smearing the tip of his dick over Seonghwa’s lips like he’s applying lip gloss. To Seonghwa’s credit, he doesn’t waste any time fitting Wooyoung as far down his throat as he can at once before choking.   
Wooyoung starts out by petting his hair, letting Seonghwa get used to the length of his cock before fitting his foot right over Seonghwa’s crotch, pressing down over his cock with his booted foot. Seonghwa chokes and pulls off Wooyoung’s cock with a throaty moan.

“Sir, please,” he whines out, rutting his hips up to rub his cock over the sole of Wooyoung’s boot.

Wooyoung takes his foot away, tightening his grip on Seonghwa’s hair, pulling him up towards him while he leans down so that his mouth is by Seonghwa’s ear. “If you want my fucking boot on your little cock, you better suck me off good, got it?”

Seonghwa falls forward as Wooyoung lets go off him suddenly, his hands still tied behind his back, before moving to the side to mouth down Wooyoung’s thigh to reach his cock, taking him back into his mouth, working his way down the length until his nose is flush with Wooyoung’s pubes, drool dripping down the sides of his mouth as Wooyoung takes his time fucking into his mouth, his foot coming back to press against Seonghwa’s tied up leaking cock. 

Feeling himself nearing closer and closer to an orgasm, Wooyoung thrusts a couple more times before pulling Seonghwa off his cock, releasing his hair to wipe off the saliva all over his hyung’s chin. 

“What a good boy for sir, making me feel so good with your mouth,” he coos at Seonghwa, petting his hair lovingly before getting off the bed. “Wait here and keep your posture!” 

He struts over to the desk to pick up a bottle of lube and a small leather case, throwing both on the bed and heading to the bathroom to thoroughly wash his hands. When he comes back into the room, he takes a second to take in Seonghwa like that, tied up and blindfolded, cock red and leaking against his tummy, hips twitching up uselessly in hopes of getting some friction. Wooyoung walks up behind him quietly, right foot coming up to press against Seonghwa’s thigh, making him whine in surprise and pleasure. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to the bed,” he says softly, helping the still tied up Seonghwa to his feet, leading him to sit on the bed, legs spread as wide as he can before taking a seat right in between them.

He rubs his hands up and down Seonghwa’s thighs, teasing him by bringing his hands close to his groin but backing up before he can make any contact with any of the places the older wants him most at. Seonghwa lets out a frustrated whine, cock swollen and aching and Wooyoung leans forward to connect their lips in a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into Seonghwa’s mouth to swallow up his little noises. They separate after a moment, Seonghwa’s lips slick with saliva, pupils blown wide and Wooyoung rushes to take off the blindfold and the cock ring, chuckling at Seonghwa’s sigh of relief. 

He takes a moment to kiss Seonghwa some more before finally reaching over to the side where the leather case lays abandoned, watching as the other eyes the case curiously but doesn’t make a sound. He unzips the case, finally letting Seonghwa see its contents, pleased to see how the older man’s cock jumps at the visual. 

This was the part he was the most nervous about. It’s one thing to enjoy having your cock slapped around a bit, another to have a metal rod going down it. But he has to remind himself that Seonghwa told him he wants this, even looking at him now, his cock is leaking and he’s biting his lips expectantly. The other man is practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of having his urethra penetrated and Wooyoung’s heart swells with affection, giggling a little before pressing a wet kiss to the corner of Seonghwa’s mouth. 

He picks up the starter sound, the one that’s not too thin nor too thick, sliding the metal rod from the straps holding it down and holds it up, letting it catch the light streaming in from the window, its glint rivaled only by the shine in Seonghwa’s eyes. Wooyoung tries to stifle his excitement as he gets the lube, pouring it on the tip of Seonghwa’s cock, right where the slit is and then slicking up the rod properly, wanting to make the slide as smooth as possible, especially for their first time doing this.

When he deems everything ready, he places the sound to Seonghwa’s slit, eyes darting up to watch his expression as he slowly eases the tip in. Seonghwa’s eyelashes flutter and his lips part but he doesn’t react otherwise and Wooyoung takes that as the go ahead to let the rod slip further in, eyes still flitting to Seonghwa’s face to watch all of his reactions. When he gets about inch and a half in, a strangled sound comes out of his hyung’s throat and his hips rut up once before he forces himself to stop, teary eyes slipping open. 

“More, sir,” he groans out, already sounding completely fucked out and so Wooyoung loosens his hold on the sound, letting it slip deeper and deeper, watching it get swallowed up by Seonghwa’s cock and Wooyoung can feel himself leak precum which smears where the tip of his dick meets his tummy as he’s leaning forward.   
He waits until the rod slips all the way in, the beginner sound only a bit over 3 inches long, not reaching all the way down Seonghwa’s cock, the ring at the top stopping the rod from disappearing inside his urethra. Only when it settles in, ring snugly at the top of Seonghwa’s dick and he’s sure that Seonghwa is not feeling any pain, only pleasure, Wooyoung lightly holds Seonghwa’s dick in his left hand while his right grabs for his own painfully hard cock, setting a brutal pace jerking himself off, the leftover lube on his hands saving him from chafing. 

_“Sir, sir, sir, please!”_ Seonghwa looks like he’s losing his mind from the slow movement of Wooyoung’s hand, crying out in pleasure, tears streaming freely down his cheeks, hips working up and down to fuck himself on Wooyoung’s hand, precum leaking from his slit around the metal there.

Wooyoung is so close, fist flying over his cock furiously, little pleasured gasps leaving his mouth, eyes flitting between Seonghwa’s plugged cock and his fucked out face, like he can’t decide what he’d rather look at, and then he lets go of Seonghwa’s dick in favor of leaning forward and grasping at the sheets behind his hyung and he’s cumming in ropes all over Seonghwa’s cock. He tries to connect their lips in a searing kiss but Seonghwa’s mouth is still hanging open dumbly, too fucked out, staring down at his plugged cock covered in Wooyoung’s cum and so Wooyoung settles to just licking all over his lips and teeth, the hand on his dick slowing drastically, milking out the last bits of cum before he slumps back to catch his breath.

“Are you okay?” he asks when he finally finds the words to do so and Seonghwa just nods, enchanted expression still on his face as he tries to get back up from where he slid into a laying position after Wooyoung backed off from him. 

“I really want to cum, sir,” he whispers out, desperation apparent in his voice, red leaking cock still filled with metal.

Wooyoung, feeling soft after his orgasm, rushes to undo the silk rope still binding Seonghwa’s wrists, massaging them lovingly before he gently pulls the metal plug out from Seonghwa’s cock, giggling affectionately at the whine it pulls from his hyung’s mouth.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Just wait a second and I’ll take care of you.”

Wooyoung makes a haste to the bathroom to wash off the lube and cum from his hand and to drop the sounding rod into the container with cleaning solution he prepared beforehand, letting it soak until he takes care of Seonghwa to them come back and clean it properly.

He comes back to Seonghwa sitting at the edge of the bed, hands splayed in the dips where his thighs meet his crotch, fingers clenching and unclenching in an effort to not touch himself. Wooyoung walks to the desk, pushing one of the rolling chairs towards the bed until it hits the side of it and comes to a stop. He marches down to pull the chair and sit right in front of Seonghwa, looking down on him from his seat, like the chair is his own personal throne.   
Seonghwa is looking up at him full of expectation, dick so hard it’s no doubt painful, waiting for Wooyoung to finally give him his release.

Wooyoung smirks at him but doesn’t tease him any more, instead lifting his foot up until it rests against Seonghwa’s cock, rocking it slowly against his erection, not caring that he’s staining the sole of his boot with the cum still covering the older man’s cock. Seonghwa gasps out, hands coming up to wrap around Wooyoung’s slim ankle, holding his foot down where he wants it the most.

“Sir, _please_.”

He sounds absolutely wrecked and so Wooyoung lets him do what he wants, lets him rock desperately into his shoe, hands clutching his ankle like a lifeline, pressing his foot down with more power, letting him flatten his cock with it. It doesn’t take too long for Seonghwa to sob out with his release, his whole body shaking with the strength of his orgasm before going limp, his upper half going sideways on the bed, face flushed and covered in sweat.  
Wooyoung takes his foot away, slipping his boots off and drops to the bed next to Seonghwa, hands coming to pet from his hair, over his face, to his shoulders and down his sides.

“You did so good for me, you were so perfect for me, hyung. I’m so proud of you,” he whispers sweetly to Seonghwa who shoots him a small dreamy smile before nuzzling his cheek into Wooyoung’s own.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I now have a twitter: @candied_yuzu
> 
> and cc for anonymous requests: candied_yuzu


End file.
